Gate - Thus John Doe was there
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: A three in one short story of an unknown 'hero', Captain John Doe and his ride lost in space and time and placed in three different scenarios. It will be gory and violent however, so your discretion is advised. (Scenario1 completed.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either MGS or Gate.

I thought about it a bit and decided that instead of a oneshot with a single scenario, I readapted a bit this 'first half of the one shot' of sorts and upload each of the stories as another chapter/s forming a standalone short story, all sharing this intro. That way I get to tell three short stories for the price of one.

A portal opens in:

1\. Alnus hill vicinity, just as Zorzal was about to lead the invasion of Ginza.

2\. The middle of the Warrior Bunny-Empire final battle.

3\. An original scenario, probably a non canon event, including Zorzal and his army, maybe the Flame Dragon instead.

* * *

It was a shitty day for the Outer Heaven's rookie pilot. First he woke up half an hour late for the briefing, then he stained his uniform with coffee and now he's falling behind the other two Metal Gear REX' he was supposed to move in a formation with.

"As this day could possibly get any shittier than this..." He muttered inside his enclosed cockpit, sighing at his bad luck, not noticing his day was just about to get worse, much worse.

He failed to notice a sort of an event horizon that opened right in front of his REX and he passed trough without even realizing what was about to transpire until he emerged on the other side. The change in scenerry was drastic, from a desert like region to a grassland, just as he focused on what was behind him the Portal or whatever the heck it was closed behind him leaving him on the wrong side.

"Mother Base, this is Rex 3 can you hear me?" the pilot called over the radio in his vehicle but recived only static. He tried with the other two REX' with the same success.

He then tried to use his own codec but the other side was silent, either with Rex1 and Rex2 as well as the off duty cyborg teammate and some of the people from the control center. With the communication attempt gone to shit he was unsure what was happening, the whole thing was bizzare, not to mention he was efectivelly cut off from the Mother Base and the rest of Outer Heaven, a small sized superpower country led by the Legendary soldier, Big Boss.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUCK!" he yelled the word repeatedly, but there was nothing he could do about his situation. After about 15 minutes of cursing his bad luck he calmed down somewhat and deduced whatever brought him here was gone and staying rooted in this spot was pointless. The rookie decided to follow the river downstream, as he knew the river would lead to civilization.

The scenery was strange to say the least. There were no signs of any Human activity, but even more strange was the untouched landscape as far as the eye can see. It all seemed too clean, for the lack of better wording, 'the grass was greener here', wherever 'here' was.

At first he thought it was a prank from the guys who were monitoring the exercise from the control center. Maybe they hooked him onto the VR protocol, just to make a fool out of the newbie, but seeing the VR control switch was off he grunted. He even checked the thing just to be on the safe side, with those nerds back in base you can never be too sure. He finally realized no data was being recived nor processed from the Command much less the VR and sighed in defeat, he was alone in this foreign place.

The Captain dared to guess he was actually transported to another world and with all he saw this far it was not farfetched to assume such thing. He often stopped to check on the landscape around himself. He zoomed in on every small animal or a particular tree or bush seeing those were the only living things around beside him. He tried to tell where he was by identifying the flora and fauna in the area, but thus far he came up short. The last little lizard climbing on the tree bark of a wierd tree was unlike anything he ever saw, so he shrugged it off and continued his little exploration trip.

As he comandeered the bipedal death mobile towards the unknown he really appreciated the latest change from diesel engines to power cells, as that meant he won't hit empty any time soon, the armament however... it was better not to think about it. For now he was fully loaded and functional and he even had some small arms and provisions for several days as per regulations. By getting rid of the larger engine and fuel for it, a lot of space was made inside the REX itself. The engineers quickly used said space to increase the payload, armor and sensory systems of the Metal gear itself boosting its efficiency and pilots survivability by a great deal. Despite that, it was still unnerving as untill this moment he did not met or saw anyone to be sure will all of that be sufficient, however that was about to change soon.

After about an hour of a boring, uneventful trek on cruising speed the radome picked up people, a lot of them actually, just on the edge of the REX' sensory range, which was about 35km, meaning there were no satellites or any relay stations nearby. That confermed his suspicions, this WAS another World afterall. Not wasting another moment he quickly went to meet those people, they sure know more about where this place is and possibly how to get back home.

Soon he was just a small hill away from having the people in visual range so the pilot lowered the volume of the music blasting in his enclosed cockpit, now was not the time to get distracted. Once he reached the top of the hill he lowered the MG's speed to a slow pace, there was no reason to scare the locals with a huge mech rushing towards them like some maniac. Still, he was itching to show off for some time now, especially since he was alone here, no HQ, no CO, no backup or support of any kind, no nothing, just him and his 'ride'.

'I wonder what kind of people I'm about to meet?' He thought about the odd situation, 'It seems like they're not emmiting a single radio wave... what kind of place is this...' he mused to himself as he climbed the gentle grassy slope towars the top.

A few moments later he reached the hilltop, the first images of the people from the other side appeared on his HUD. To say the sight was anything but shocking was an understatement.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" He exclaimed in shock, as he did not expect such sight.

"What kind of a backwards shithole did I ended into?!" He yelled in despair watching trough a monitor the primitive looking people just a couple kilometers away, a thousand questions in his racing mind.

Steeling himself he moved the bipedal tank downhill towards the locals. It seemed they didn't notcie him yet. He carefully flipped some switches, arming the dual Gau-8 and the V-17 Vulcan cannon with that action, just to be on the safe side. The dark grey Metal Gear with a white skull painted over the cockpit and the **'Outer Heaven'** inscription on each hip was about to make history in this strange world.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, a review would be appreciated especially if you'll give some advices or constructive criticism so I can hopefuly improve my writing skills.

Cheers!


	2. Scenario 1 - The Bunny women tribe pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own MGS or Gate.

* * *

 **SCENARIO 1, The Bunny women tribe Pt.1**

As soon as the Captain maneuvered his REX into taking a few steps down the hill, he noticed things were a bit more screwed up than he first thought. Apparently he stumbled upon a battle of somesort, an up close and personal one to be exact. It was really something else to see people cut each other appart with bladed weapons in a chest to chest clash on such a large scale, but something was off. Despite John's world having cyborgs, this looked like an honest to God history book battle, from weapons and equipment used to the very tactics employed on the field, it all screamed ancient when compared to John's world.

"What the fuck...!?" John uttered in disbelief "Am I in the fucking past?!" He spoke aloud his thoughts, almost wanting to rub his eyes as if something were wrong with them.

To make things even crazier, he then noticed one of the factions in this battle, the losing one, was comprised by women. Yet these women were something John only saw in anime and manga, animal eared people also known as Kemonomimi. These ones being Bunny ones or Usagimimi. The other faction was either a carbon copy of or some cosplay wannabe ancient Romans .

"Are those ears real?" His eyes were as wide as saucers and glued to the he made sure the ears of the Women vere genuine. They moved in a way that made no doubt about the fluffy appendages on their heads being as real as he himself was. He kept watching the screen incredulously, almost forgetting the furious battle that was taking place before him.

'Well, now it's official, I'm not on Earth anymore, at least not on the Earth I know.' the thought imposed itself into his mind. He was right all along! This was some other, unknown world... that, or he was in a coma in the sickbay back at base.

As he continued to survey the battle the HUD aboard his Metal Gear displayed something that made John's blood boil in rage. The Roman lookalikes were maiming and killing the Bunny women in a brutal fashion, even when they could not fight back and were injured. Some were even the sort of scum to rape the unfortunate Bunny women they managed to subdue just in the safety zone behind the back of their front line force. Many of them were taken alive, their ear cut off and then they were put in some prisoner wagons, basically horse drawn carts looking like a human sized cages on wheels.

"Ok, that does it! I'm going to turn you fuckers into bloody pulp!" he spat angrily trough gritted teeth.

A close glance on the tac screen confirmed the Railgun on the Metal Gear was currently in the upward, travelling and/or battle mode position, at which he smirked almost evilly.

'Perfect! I have all the mobility and speed I need, it's time to instill some fear into these cavemen scum! A quick, decisive maneuver will end this in minutes.' he thought with a grin plaseterd on his face. Once he quickly assessed the combat capabilities of the Roman like locals he was confident about the outcome of this battle.

It was finally time to put all that field and VR training to the test, not to mention making the Big Boss proud! Afterall, he taught his soldiers about the treatment of civilians and non combatants in wartime, proper wartime conduct and rules of engagement among other things and these people went clearly overboard, no matter what started this conflict in the first place. Soon the tables wil turn, Karma surely is a bitch.

He stopped his REX mid descent and used what he thought was a useless addition to the Metal Gear REX untill this situation, its roar.

"ROOOOOAR!"

The huge metal monster's roar filled the grassy plains, the acoustic of the place adding to its dramatic entrance into the scene as the roar boomed between all the surrounding hills. John was impressed with the achieved so much it changed his oppinion about the roar. Everyone froze for a couple of seconds, the look of shock on the faces of the cosplay army was priceless, a good old mix between startled and outright terrorized, the roar did exactly what the it was designed for, shock tactics and psychological warfare. Even the Bunny women that were still able to somehow hold the line stopped to stare at this roaring monster comming down from the nearest hill hoping it was not another threat in this already desperate situation.

* * *

A young Warrior Bunny took this distraction to pull her friend from the grip of an Imperial soldier that was about to deliver the final blow to the young woman decapitating another soldier that tried to swing his sword at her.

"Keira, thank Emroy! I thought you were a goner there." the chesnut haired girl said to her sandy blonde companion that barely escaped a death by gladius.

"Yeah, me too..." She replied panting, turning her head to look at the source of the distraction that saved her life. "If it wasn't for that thing," she pointed at the REX, "I would be dead right now... I wonder what is that... thing?" she said to her companion still weak. They both were exhausted from this battle.

No matter how many Imperial soldiers they killed, it seemed their numbers kept increasing instead of decreasing. With each captured or killed companion their chances of survival diminished drastically. As things looked right now, they would not last trough the night.

"I hope it will help us... whatever it is, the gods know we need a miracle right now." the chesnut haired girl sighed hopefuly.

Many of her compatriots shared her thoughts, they all looked at the behemot with hope in their eyes. Even with distracting the Imperials so they can pick their wounded and regroup would be a huge help right now. Either way, this situation will decide their fate, of that they were sure.

The Warrior Bunnies prayed to every deity willing to listen to their pleas, for this Armored Wingless Dragon to lend them its strength in this desperate situation.

* * *

On the regal looking cart in a relative safety behind the front lines a tall blonde man was groping a tied up silver haired Bunny woman, desperately struggling against his dirty touch.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" asked the blonde man, his leopard pattern mantle and armor meant to show his high nobe birth, it was obvious he was the one in charge of the Roman soldiers.

"I don't know my lord, but do not worry... we will be victorious. The Warrior Bunnies are almost defeated it is now just a matter of time, this beast must have come here attracted by the battle and the scent of blood." one of his generals reassured him.

"Judging by the armor and the inscriptions on his legs mean it's a tamed creature, whatever it is." The other general told his Prince what he believed was at play here.

"What's more your Highness, those inscriptions... I've never seen any written language like that, I'm not sure what to make of this situation." he added to the blonde mans annoyance.

"You better be sure dammit, my future as Emperor is on stake here." the man sent a treathening look at his subordinate while he squeezed the breast of the silver haired beauty.

"We will win even if we have to kill this beast your highness... it will not hinder us in our goal." the first general gulped, not so sure about the new development. The beast behaved in an odd way, observing them from the high ground just as a predator would. The other general took it upon himself to see to that and left the cart, mounted his horse and went towards the front line.

"Good..." the prince dismissed him with a wave, "now where were we?" he asked mockingly the tied, gagged naked woman in his grip once again molesting her bruised body. The poor silver haired woman could only moan in protest as she was in a helpless state.

'I hope this monster will kill and you all, damn bastards...' the Bunny in the mans grip thought angrily, 'I, the Queen of a proud race gave myself to this idiot in hope to save my people...' she let out a sad sigh as a single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

"What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing!" the Captain yelled trough the loudspeakers to the slackjawed Roman like troopers. This monstrous, armored creature spoke in some unknown to them language, meaning the beast was clearly intellingent.

"I'm going to squish you like goddamn roaches!" He screamed in rage for everyone to hear as he pushed forward the throttle lever, but not before extending the spikes on the REX' feet about one fourth of their full length. They are used as anchors/stabilizers when firing the Railgun, aditional brakes when running at high speed and in situations like this to give more grip against the slippery grassy hillside.

"It speaks!" The Warrior Bunnies looked at the huge creature incredulously. Even in this crazy, fantasy like world something like this was unheard of.

"What language was that? I never heard anything like it..." the warrior women spoke among themselves as they stood together in a last stand. They were reinvigorated by this new events and were determined to defend the village behind them or die trying. The first row of houses inside the city on a cliff was partially smoking, comferming that the bunny eared women were on their last leg in this battle that most likely lasted days by now.

"What?!" The blonde man exclaimed his eyes wide in disbelief. "General! What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped at the man who couldn't utter a single word, clearly taken aback.

"Is that damn thing some trained animal of you Bunny wenches?" the tall blonde man asked the captive woman who sook her head, not after the man slapped her for her first lack of response.

"Please... someone, anyone! Save my people... save...me." she whispered barely audible still holding onto some hope while watching the beast and waiting for its next move as all the present people were currently doing.

In that instant the beast rushed forward, it launched itself straight for the Empires reinforcements between the front liners and the place where their savage companions brutally tortured and raped the unfortunate Bunnies.

Half way there John turned on his music player and turned the volume up to eleven, the song blasting from the speakers inside the cockpit was:

 **Disturbed - The Vengeful One**

On his approach, the Captain fired several short bursts of 30mm ammunition into the Romans advancing onto the Bunny women. John was careful about to not overheat the chain gun, but also about the ammo consumption, as in his situation there were no reloading teams and technicians anywhere close.

The results were devastating, both to the ones hit and to the morale of their companions that saw their men being blown to gory bits. That is the power of the 30mm AP(I) rounds on human targets, especially at this range.

Their armor was useless, it seemed as it was made out of cardboard. The high caliber ammunition not only mangled the ones hit with the tremendous kinetic force behind the impact, but passed right trough their bodies into more bodies of the tightly packed Roman formation, annihilating their reinforcements in mere seconds, leaving only scattered limbs, torsos and a head here and there.

'Damn, that surely was a way to say hello.' thought John, a smug smirk was decorating his face. He slowly walked trough the now empty space between the Roman lines effectively cutting them from sending reinforcements forward, but also putting their currently fighting group in a pinch. The huge weapon was still powered trough the unfortunate soldiers who was too slow or scared to move. They either ended splatted under its foot or they simply bounced away as the legs impacted them, their bodies a broken mess.

As it walked forward, the REX' 'head' was turned toward the Roman side of the battlefield. So far the creature proved to be fast and deadly. It was able to kill many men with utmost ease with what appears to be magic or something supernatural making terrifying noise as well as it powerful legs. The odd thing about the armored beast was that its jaws remained tightly shut no matter what it did, even when many Romans were in range to snatch from the ground like a snack.

The soldiers were now focused on its next move as they held their weapons trained towards the creature, fear worming its way in their hearts.

* * *

Here ends part one of this short story.

Hope you liked it. Thanks a lot for reading.


	3. Scenario 1 - The Bunny women tribe pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own either MGS or Gate.

* * *

 **SCENARIO 1, The Bunny women tribe Pt.2**

The nuclear capable waking tank soon stood between the Warrior Bunnies and the Roman like soldiers. It then slowly turned toward the Romans as if to show its supremacy, not even dignifing them being on guard in their presence. The Imperial front line now found itself between the proverbial rock and the hard place. They were now at the mercy of the somewhat reorganized Bunnies that now held the numerical advantage and the REX itself that stared down menacingly their main force.

"What are you going to do? Take on a REX with your bare hands?!" he mocked the Romans that quickly stopped their mistreating of the bunnies in favor of retreating. That was his plan all along, to give the bunny eared women some breathing space and it was working like clockwork.

"You're FINISHED!" he roared as he dashed forward, carefully stepping over the women that were abused just a few moments ago. Despite the language barrier, the soldiers knew what was comming towards them, death incarnate.

In that instant a hundred of arrows hit the berserk beast, yet they simply bounced harmlessly off of its armor. A few lucky soldiers managed to strike the legs of the mech with their swords, only to see them shatter on impact on its composite plated exterior before they met their end underfoot of the 500 tons heavy Metal Gear. Thier sword and spears shook in their hands as their fear intensified. Some were backpeddaling nervously while not a small number them opted to just run away for their lives. Some of them decided to face this hellish beast and even John commended their bravery, yet couldn't help but chuckle at their stupidity. They did not stand a chance with the REX as their opponent, especially with him in the cockpit. Despite his young age, he held the best score in both VR and field exercises on the tests held in Mother Base for a year untill todays hickup.

* * *

To say the blonde man was furious was an understatement. He was about to crush the Warrior Bunnies just as this blasted creature appeared out of nowhere and ruined his plans. This stupid animal dared to stand in the way of the Empire and it will perish for its insolence. He, Prince Zorzal himself will see to that.

"Stop, come back! Don't run away you damn cowards, fight back!" he roared at his soldiesr who only cried back,

"But - prince Zorzal, this... this beast is unbeatable!" they whined out in protest.

"It is just an animal, go back and fight you worms or I'll have you all executed for treason! No matter what, an animal, even smart and trained as this one is sitll just that, an animal! Find a way, I don't care how will you do it just bring it down, for the Empire!" He yelled at the shocked soldiers who reluctantly turned to face the armored monster again. And so the terrified soldiers went back into the killing zone at the order of their prince that decided to stay as far away in the back from this monster of chaos as possible.

They knew they had less chance than a snowflake in the cromosphere of the Sun but being subjects of the inhumane tortures of the wicked prince was the last thing they wanted, at least this beast granted quick death.

* * *

The REX continued its onslaught completely unopposed, stomping on the unfortunate soldiers who had the guts to come too close, leaving only bloody stains on the grass as reminder of where once stood a human being. John made the REX accelerate then he slid trough a large enemy formation infront of him. Some bounced off the armor leaving large blood stains on it or they were simply ground between the REX' foot and the grassy soil. Power Slide is how the Rex Unit nicknamed this move. It was effective against infantry and soft targets and it didn't require any ammo. You had to be careful not to fuck up the hydraulics too much, though.

The Captain crushed a cart underfoot and kicked another with enough force to send it thumbling, crushing countless Romans in the process.

As the Warrior Bunnies killed the last of the Roman front liners they cheered loudly then they let out a guttural warcry in unison. What they did not expect however was the wingless dragon returning the same warcry.

"Did you hear that!?" a young girl asked her companions, her disbelief replaced by a feeling of great joy.

"Yeah, this creature is definitely on our side!" exclaimed happily another, tears streaking freely down her cheeks.

After all they've been trough, someone or rather something has come to help them in their greatest moment of need.

"I-it's real, It's real, w-we are going t-to survive!" one screamed stuttering as she cryed, relieved at the fact they had more than a fighting chance now.

* * *

Just a little further ahead from where the bunny eared women were regrouping the Romans were still engaged with the REX, they were stubborn and hopeless.

"Time to end this little game..." John thought as he charged the V-17 Vulcan cannon, the high energy output free electron laser. He then turned the war machine towards the archers that still were shooting arrows at a steady pace towards him. He giggled at that, what of 'it is useless' they did not understand. Their effort was comparable to a man attacking an elephant with thootpicks. The hostiles were neatly packed in a three line formation constantly firing arrows at Johns vehicle.

'How convenient," John thought with a smirk, 'They're just lining up to die.'

He did not waste any time as he fired the laser into the archers. From one side of the formation to the other, the blue beam of death and destruction sliced trough the archers in a perfect angle, catching all three lines cutting their bodies appart like a hot knife trough butter. In a short moment all that was left from the archer formation were their dismembered corpses.

Looking around to find his next victims, he noticed what the soldiers were trying to do. They were sacrificing themselvses to lure him into a trap. They positioned 5 ballistae in an attempt to kill this armored beast and end its rampage once and for all.

'Awww, look at all the trouble they are going trough to lure me in their pitiful trap. Really... Ballista?' John snickered to himself,

'Might as well indulge them in their little fantasies, so they can't say I didn't give them anything.' he chuckled and continued to splat soldiers underfoot as he slowly advanced towards the trap, seemingly oblivious to it.

One of the prince dickhead's generals happily gave the command to fire to his soldiers. They fired their spears hitting the monstrous fiend in its head and both sides. Sadly for them their joy lasted for as long as the spears flew trough the air. Once each spear hit its target it just made a 'dang'. The spears merely bounced off the armor not doing any damage whatsoever.

"Hey assholes, the paint is not cheap, you know..." John said trough the loudspeakers, thinking about the painted skull on the cockpit he fired the dual Gau into a group of advancing soldiers, again with devastating reliability the powerful weapon teared trough the oncoming Roman enemy.

"It is useless..." the general said in defeat as he fell to his knees.

"General! You must get away from there!" His soldiers called him, but it was too late, Jon had no plan in letting this asshole get away. He made few steps towards the broken spirited man with his REX and yelled,

"Nice try, fool!" He roared as he raised the walking tanks leg above the man, extended the spikes on its feet and shouted,

"DIE!" as he brought the foot onto the defeated general pancakeing him onto the grassy field and then smearing him all over the grassy floor for good measure.

"General Augustus!" the soldiers cried out, prince Zorzal could only watch in rage as one of his generals got killed brutally along with many of his soldiers.

John then destroyed all the ballistae that tried to ambush him with the laser cannon and then locked sights onto the prince himself, but then he noticed something that pissed him off even further. A naked silverhaired Bunny, once he zoomed the image he noticed her naked body was full of bruises of what looked they were from a whip. Her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were binded with a chain and she was gagged.

"MAH BUNNEH!" he bellowed furiously as he maneuvered the REX in a straight line towards the regal looking cart crushing and trumpling everything in its war machines path.

In that instant, prince Zorzal could swore he peed a little. The fear he experienced in that single moment was unlike anything he ever felt, it was intense and very, very real. Him, a heir to the Imperial trone, scared to death by this... this thing! It was infuriating, but there was nothing he could do about it. This beast was like a natural calamiy, unstoppable.

"Damn!" cursed John, "I'm the only guy around who understood the crappy joke... well at least it was funneh to me." he laughed a little ironically at the thought of fighting a wierd battle in another world.

A few soldiers saw the fast approaching foe and with reluctance stood in front of the cart to protect their lord.

"Testudo formation!" ordered their commander and they quickly obeyed.

Seeing their attempt the REX' pilot let out a maniacle laugh, 'This people must be insane, didn't they see what happens when this big boy step on you?' he mused to himself.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." He thought aloud, shrugging.

He repeated the action he did with the general just a little while ago. The foot stomped onto the shields and the soldiers below them and crushed them into a pulp with utmost ease. The lucky or rather unlucky ones where scattered around by the sheer force of impact the giant robot made stomping its foot onto the groud, their broken bodies tossed trough the air like ragdolls.

The REX continued its warpath towards the cart kicking a smaller wagon and making it spin until it hit another wagon nearby, crushing a soldier between them. John was just a small distance from the oversized cart the blonde moptop was standing on with the silverhaired captive Bunny when something caught hus attention, and it wasn't any of the countless fodder trumpled underfoot on his approach. It were two carts full of retreating soldiers. John considered for an instant what course of action to take before he flipped a switch that armed the REX' knee mounted AT missiles. He did not want to risk these cowards reach their companions far in the back and regroup, as that would spell big trouble for the Bunnies still in the process of reorganizing their forces.

"No motherfuckers! It's not over yet!" he screamed, marking the two escaping carts with the low-powered laser illuminator and as soon the coded beam bounced back from the targets he locked onto them and launched two Hellfire anti tank missiles.

Both local factions on the battlefield, Bunnies and Romans alike covered their ears and crumpled on the floor in fright as the two missiles flew trough the air making a strange roaring noise before they finally hit their designated targets, making two loud explosions. The missiles designed to be used against heavy armored battle tanks oblitorated the wooden carts with ease and all that remained were charred bodies and splinters of the carts themselves.

"Serves you right, assholes! The thing I hate more than women and child molesters is cowardice! Too bad you could fit in all categories." Said John with a laugh.

With the escapees blown to bits he refocused his attention on the blonde bastard and the silver haired beauty, thinking how will he extract the naked woman from her captivity without endangering her or himself. He finally had an idea and went with it.

The time to enlighten the primitives about the beast's secret has finally arrived. Soon the Roman lookalikes will learn the painfull truth, that they are nothing but a bunch of savage, underdeveloped barbarians for the mighty people of Outer Heaven.

The Walking death machine stoped right on the side of the cart and opened its jaw, a strange sound was suddenly audible from the beasts opening maw, it was... somekind of music... maybe a chant? The song playing was:

 **How We Roll - Don Omar ft. Busta Rhymes, Reek da Villian & J-doe**

The sight of what was inside will forever be etched in the mind of the locals, especially one Warrior Bunny Queen. The sight of her savior, a plain looking human man in a black getup. There was a strange feel to him, it was almost as he enjoyed every moment of this battle. He also seemed confident, and even if she had her reservations towards the newly revealed... Tamer? Rider? Whatever he was ,it was a far better option than her current captor. In her predicament the only thing she could do now is wait and see how will things play out.

The blonde prince was pissed beyond belief yet not one bit at ease , 'Whoever the heck he is, this stranger possesses some powerful magic if he can make this mighty beast do his bidding.' he thought shielding himself with the tied up woman, his second general was close to him in an alerted state.

John briefly rummaged trough the cockpit and took a P90 SDW and a spare mag and he strapped it on the tactical vests rubber band, he rechecked his sidearm with his hand and strapped a HF machete on his belt. Content with his loadout for the comming situation, he litterally parked the Metal Gear in a sitting position at the side of the big ornate cart. He alingned the cockpit with the edge of the cart sideways to ease the access for himself in case any need for a quick retreat arises. He didn't pay any mind to the possibility of any Roman taking over his ride, since it was ID locked.

The hostiles around the area were all scattered in panic and had also the problem of the Bunnies slowly advancing and dealing with the stragglers so John was not about to be overrun once he leaves the REX. The good thing that the closest cohort from the enemy's force in the back, maybe a 60% of a legion worth in total was almost two kilometers away.

At last John slowly jumped out from the cockpit, his boots landing on a carpet covered wooden floor of the luxurious oversized cart, one hand on the P90 as he straightened the black beret on his head with the other. If one looked closely, which all the three people on the cart did, the coffee stain from this morning was still visible just on the left side on his chest, above the tac vest. The rest of the uniform was spotless and a strange sight to the locals who never saw such clothing nor the odd loking tool in his hand.

"Look, a Human! It's a Human man!" the familiar chesnut haired Warrior Bunny pointed towards John.

"This is... so wierd." Her sandy blonde companion was barely able to utter, "There seem to be people chanting or singing inside the beast's mouth, yet he's alone... He must be some powerful mage." the young woman was buffled, her reality seriously shaken.

"It may be a walking war chariot?" suggested Maya, the chesnut haired Bunny as she sent an arrow trough the head of an unfortunate soldier that ventured too close to the cart for her liking.

"It must be some sorcery!" Keira couldn't believe such thing as a walking war chariot existed in the world. She was partially right as this walking war chariot wasn't from her world.

The other Bunny Assault Units as John dubbed them in jest were currently surrounding the cart, they kept their distance however, securing the area while some of them fought against some sporadic resistance here and there. John had to admit, the Bunnies reorganized themselves quite inteligently, forming many smaller units that were most likely formed by friends and long time companions, if the coordination between the individuals within these units was anything to go by. Even between the units they fought quite well and unified which was no small feat considering they were on the bring of a total defeat just few minutes ago.

The small units proved to be more than a match for the now disorganized, panicking Imperial troops, Both their initiative and morale has been broken and their formation fell appart a long time ago further facilitating the task of the warrior women slowly closing in on them from multiple directions, tightening the circle around the remnants of the Roman vanguard.

The first thing John noticed once he jumped out from the safety of his cockpit was a Roman falling dead with an arrow in his head just below the protection of his helmet. He had to admit it, that was a very nice shot. The dispached Roman soldier was aiming to climb onto the cart and attack him. He spotted two young women warriors holding the position uphill about 60 or so meters away. The Captain brought his unocupied fist to his chest and then he raised it towards the two Bunny warriors with a small but respectful nod. They awkwardly returned the gesture, not daring to anger him and invoke his wrath by showing any disrespect.

'Did he just... thanked us?' both thought about this surreal situation. The aproaching Bunnies quickly collided swords with their foes still present around.

John then turned towards the three on the cart an smiled, making one last step forward.

"Greetings Gentlemen, I think you and I have some issues to discuss." he coldly told the two men, his sixth sense telling him to flip the safety off on the PDW, and so he did.

"If I were you I'd surrender now." John calmly said to the two men who looked quite angry about the current situation.

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger, the finale of this scenario will be in the next chapter, where I'll also put a sneak peak to one of my next scenarios. It will either involve the Ginza incident or the Flame Dragon, urban environment battle fun in downtown Tokyo or a wide opened plane brawl against a powerful winged foe.

As always thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

No update, sorry. Just some sneak-peak previews for the next scenario, the Ginza incident. As for the End of Scenario1, I'll upload it by the end of next week the latest, along with fixes and changes in the previous chapters. Once I'm done it will be the final version of Scenario1. I'll just swap these two chapters later for better story flow, no biggie.

The setting MGS wise is an AU, somewhere around year 2015-2016.

Gate wise, it is set from the first hour or so of the Ginza invasion.

In this scenario, John already spent several days in Falmart.

Lilbird04 - First, thanks for your review. This was ment to be a collection of several short stories but do not worry, I'm working on another story with the Bunnies in major roles. I have to do some more research, corrections and a bit of brainstorming before I'm confident enough to put the prologue and the first chapter out.

* * *

John was sitting crosslegged on the edge of the missile module on REX' back, closely surveying the area on the hill south-east from his current position using the Artificial Compound Eye. He took the last drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it under his boot then tossing it about 6-7 meters down from the hunched, camouflaged REX.

It was the wierdest thing ever,just few elastic strings holding some branches, but it did the trick of while standing between some trees and foliage on top of the next hill a few kilometers away.

His object of observation was a huge army slowly snaking its way towards the object that John designated as his top priority, another portal of some sorts, this one however has a much more visible event horizon not to mention a stone Gate around it, built in an ancient Roman syle. There is no coincidence as the Gate and the army approaching could easily fit together, as they resembled Roman legions.

'So the Imperials are invading someone eh? Hope it's not Mother Base...' John thought still closely monitoring the situation on the hill the locals called Alnus Hill.

For now the crucial thing was to find any information of what lies on the other side of that thing. With any luck it will lead straight home.

After maybe half an hour later the first Imperials returning trough the Gate comfirmed the Captains theory, this was indeed an invasion force and they actually invaded modern world if he smartphone like device the hostage woman dropped is any indicaton.

* * *

On the other side of the Gate chaos ruled supreme. The Imperials managed to inflict a considerate ammount of damage on the ground level. It looked like a massive riot was taking place here. Debrees and dead bodies littered the streets. The place was a mess, Orcs and Goblins were chasing civilians and either killed them or captured ones that interested what John heared about the Empire back in Falmart, most likely as slaves.

The Japanese Bigshots from this world were either slackers or deep over their head in birocracy like his worlds Japan was before the massive PMC activity increase all over the world started after the Fall of SOP. Todays war economy is as proffitable as ever, even with the Patriots gone. Almost every company now have a RAY in their asset, PMC demand is high and Humanity just took over where the Patriots left, nothing really changed, except maybe arms eficiency and cost.

Should an attack like this happen in his world, this Roman like army would be obliterated in a matter of an hour or two in nearly every urban area Japan or otherwise. The poor bastards would then be swarmed by a whole shitload of mercenaries and machines from around the Globe and then their Empire would cease to exist. This got Captain Doe really think about what would happen if that thing lead back to his homeworld.

'Man, I can just imagine that nutjob Sundowner and his merry band getting the contract to operate in Falmart. That guy creeps me out.' he shivered at the memory. He met the guy twice in his life and John could already deduce the Desperado LLC Commander was a psycotic bastard from just those few encounters.

Thinking about the possible repercusions for Falmart if his world somehow got permanent acess to it made him frown. He knew the greed of the Warmongers, corporate giants and politicians would soon engulf Falmart in a dark age, far worst that in their Empire darkest history.

Still he coud not banish the thought of how would the Demigods he heared about, as well as the other crestures in Falmart deal with folks such as Rodrigues, Monsoon or heck the well known 'Jack the Ripper'.

* * *

"Okaa san! Otou san!" The two siblings screamed joyously in unison as they looked at the screen in Johns cockpit, or rather what was currently on it.

It showed their parents among a small group of survivors traveling West, towards the police station John was directed towards over the radio by the dispacher girl with the pretty voice.

Once he realized he can't reach neither Mother Base or anyone in Outer Heaven, seeing they most likelly don't exist in this world he engaged the Roman lookalikes and giving the fleeing civilains a chance to get away from the horde of Orc and Goblin like humanoids and all sorts of fantasy creatures who were being led by the Roman like Humans. He found the siblings soon after he entered this world trough the Gate and seeing no alternative option took them along for the ride.

Little did he know he will be caught in something much bigger than him, a OH Captain with a coffee stained shirt.

* * *

Here it is, without any action. It was just to show a bit of my work.

If anyone knows where the RL intersection is where the Gate opened in Anime? Was it really the Chuo Dori Ave ?


	5. Scenario1 - The Bunny women tribe Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own either MGS or Gate.

I'll be swapping this chapter with chapter 4, where it should be in a day or two for better story flow.

Wacko12: Here you go good sir, the Finale of this story.

Rash1Writer: Indeed a MG REX vs Ancient/Flame Dragon. It will however be a toned down, already ammo depleted REX or else it would not be much of a fight really. As for Gods vs Nukes, how you fight a formless being? An energy nullifier would be far more efficient, no?

Battra; As I said to Rash1Writer, it's in the making, however, it will not be a REX as pristine as the one used in the Bunny story, I respect the Dragon far more than Zorzal to make him fodder.

ButtCatt: Thanks man, even if it was just a sneak peak doodle, I derped while editing. Thanks for pointing it out.

Thank you all for your feedback, hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **SCENARIO 1, The Bunny women tribe Finale**

The two men John adressed looked at him in rage. That smirk of his and his confident tone made the prince and his general angry but also weary of the man facing them defiantly.

"Who the fuck do you tink you are to stand in the way of the Empire and most importantly myself, Prince Zorzal, the Heir of the Imperial throne?!" the tall blonde spat angrily, still shielding himself with the naked woman.

The beast rider stopped about 3 meters away from the other occupants of the luxurious Roman vehicle. He didn't understand a word the blonde moptop said, but the tone was enough to make a pretty accurate assumption. The tension in the air was almost palpable as all three men stood motionless studying eachother.

John was calm as he surveyed his surroundings without ever letting the three people standing on the cart out of sight as he waited for their next course of action. No one on the cart dared to move a muscle and for a couple of seconds it looked like the time itself stopped around them.

There was a blind spot on the south-west facing corner of the cart that the Warrior Bunnies couldn't defend and few veteran Imperials took advantage of it and managed to get quite close to the steps that lead onto the ornate oversized cart.

The general saw the soldiers on the move and decided to use this as a distraction and strike down this nuisance standing before him once and for all.

'Now's my chance, his highness will surely reward me generously after I struck down this buffoon.' smirked the general evilly as he slowly reached for his ornate gladius while John was distracted by the approaching hostiles.

"Hands where I can see them, fucker!" John yelled pointing his P90 towards the general who let go of his sword's hilt just to try and get the short blade hidden on his lower back while his soldiers were about to start climbing onto the cart.

Jhon made his Artificial Compund Eye slide from underneath his beret over his left eye. As the tiny device reminiscing an eyepach slid into its place three red lights lit on it and data started to flow directly overlapped with John's vision without actually disrupting or obstructing it. As the gizmo started to display the distance of each of the fast approaching enemy soldiers the general was ready to make his move.

The silver haired beauty saw the generals intention and started to squirm and moan trough her gag trying her best to let the man she placed all her hopes in know something is awry earning a slap from her captor for her effort.

"Let her go you fucking coward, RIGHT NOW!" John venomously spat to the prince his face contorted in anger, he then made eye contact with the bunny eared woman and his facial features softened drastically, same as his tone.

"Don't worry miss, I'll free you in no time, just hang in there."

The Bunny Queen looked at him then motioned with her eyes towards the general earning the smallest understanding nod from the wierd looking stranger. For the first time since this war started she had a small yet genuine smile on her pretty face. For some reason she herself could not quite explain she trusted him, there was no malice in his words spoken to her nor in his eyes as he looked at her. If her vision didn't decieve her due to fatigue and all the physical abuse she endured in the last 24 hours the stranger blushed ever so slightly for some reason, but then it hit her, she was naked making her blush in return as her ears drooped cutely in shame.

'What a disgraceful sight I must be right now to this man, naked, tied up and beaten...' she sighed sadly, 'A once proud leader of the Warrior Bunnies, reduced to a mere plaything to this bastard of a prince...' she hung her head in shame.

The Captain was about to say something to the crestfallen bunny eared woman when his proximity alarm beeped a few times signaling two of the soldiers were a bit too close for comfort. In a lightning fast movement he turned his upper body towards them trained his odd looking tool on them and doubletapped each of the two unlucky SOBs killing them both with one bullet to the chest and one to the head. In his peripheral vision he noticed the general made his move and was currently rushing at him with a dagger.

Instead of turning to face him John hopped backwards from foot to foot mantaining the so called 'immaginary line in the sand' between him and his assailant. He learned it from commander Ocelot; with an enemy using melee weapons or in a standoff, the most important thing is never let the enemy cross the immaginary line in the sand, about two-two and a half meters towards you, either you circle him or backpeddal as he's advancing and you'll always have the complete control over your opponent as they will never reach you to strike you.

In that split second John aimed at the general whose initiative was broken and fired two shots piercing both his knees dropping him like a sack of bricks.

'Is that how Indiana Jones felt when he shot that swordsman? Hmmm, I wonder...' the Outer Heaven's pilot chuckled thinking to himself before addressing the soldiers who all halted their advance.

John raised the PDW above his head and cleared his throat,

"This is my BOOMSTICK! Who else want to try it next and become a martyr today?!' He shouted for everyone around to hear and even if they did not understand the words the message was clear as crystal.

They all slowly retreated untill they reached what they thought was a safe distance. Hell who could blame them in that situation even if they underestimated the 'wand's' reach by a landslide.

The Bunnies on the other hand looked in awe as this man performed the same albiet smaller magic as the beast before. They feared for their saviors safety once he stepped outside of the armored dragons maw but to their relief the man was full of surprises and was more than capable to defend himself. It would be a huge morale boost to the Imperials if they managed to take him out so the bunny women were glad it did not happen.

There was but one thing left undone.

John turned towards the blonde and his captive taking slow and calculative steps towards them, he stopped right infront of the general who tried to reach his sword but John took out his HF machete and impaled the generals arm and embedded the machete trough it into the carts wooden floor to the hilt.

"Why don't you stick around?!" John mocked the now screaming man as he redirected his attention back to the prince, glaring at him in a predatory way contrmplating how to get a clean shot on the bastard without endangering the silver haired bunny. He had an idea that hhe really hoped it'll work.

He stood before the two and he motioned to the PDW in his hand and then to the woman in the princes grip. He was offering a trade, the woman for the 'wand'. The arrogant prince nodded and made a signal to John to toss forward the 'wand' and then he will let her go. While John wasn't naive or stupid he did just what the asshole asked knowing full well the bastard wouldn't be able to hold the woman the sword he waved around trying and failing to look intimidating.

However, John switched the safety back on and slid the weapon on his left so the asshole had to dive to grab it the poor bunny's eyes went wide from shock the only one thing in her thought, 'WHY?!'

As predicted, the blonde douche did not let go of the woman and used her as a shield as he dived to his right for the weapon, tossing aside his sword in the process.

'Ha! Moron, you fell right into my trap.' Jon thought smugly as he pulled out his sidearm in a heartbeat's time, chambered a bullet and shot the bastards outstreched hand that reached for the P90.

Not letting him any time to recover, John darted toward the man who was clutching his hand howling in pain and pulled to safety the woman who was already crawling away from her captor. Once she was away the Captain turned all his attention to the petty excuse of a human and shot bot his hands and knees.

As the prince squeeled like a swine he was the REX pilot mock squiled mimicking him. He then maliciously placed his foot on the bastards lef knee and pressed hard while grinding it into the floor earning more screaming and squeeling from the bitch of a man.

"You know for a big bulky man you scream like a sissy." Mocked John then noticed a wet stain spreading beneath the prince's nether region.

"OH my god! It looks like someone had a vagina malfunction." John screamed in a psyhcotic laughter. "Serves you right for your actions here as well as further ruining my already crappy day."

"Oh, an just one more thing. Like Commander Ocelot would say, You are no POW, you're a hostage! There is no Geneva Convention here, no one is comming to save you!" he told him coldly looking him directly into the eyes. The now prisoner prince looked at the stranger that singlehandedly defeated him and his army with terror as he gloated.

"Starting to feel a little scared? Good, you should be." John finished as he noticed the soldiers started to rush toward the cart en masse. He was not sure why would they risk their lives for this waste of space but he did not care. He deduced it was either fear for their lives if he somehow managed to survive and they did nothing, ingraned action or something else entirely.

He then took his weapon from the floor and gently picked up the Bunny Queen and softly said to her,

"We should get the heck out of here, it is not safe. Here, let me help you." he blushedas he felt her naked body pressed onto his.

* * *

"And then?! What happened next?!" An impatient young boy sporting dark brown hair and ears of matching color all but screamed shaking John's right arm wanting to hear more.

"Don't interrupt dad you dumbass!" a silver haired bunny girl scolded her younger brother.

"You're a dumbass, you dumbass!" retorted her brother with a frown.

Before the siblings bickering escalated John cleared his throat and asked,

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" John looked at both his daughter and son, earning a nod from each but just as he was about to continue with the story they interrupted yet again.

"I want to hear more about the Queen and the Soldier, I think it's so romantic howyou and mom met and fell in love." His daughter said daydreaming.

"EEEWWWW!" his son made a disgusted grimmace "Who want to listen about that stuff... I want to hear about exploding Imperials and the REX!" he stood on the couch the three were sitting practically demanding.

"Fine fine!" John surrendered.

"The Soldier took the Queen to the safety of REX' cockpit where he had the most embarrassingly awkward time in hi slife thanks to a certian Bunny Queen." he stole a glance of the woman sitting nearby scribbling something onto a piece of paper, her ears twithing carefully listening to the three speaking.

"Then he armed the Anti troop missiles and finished the Imperial army off for good, after that he interrogated the prisoner, went to Sadera and aquired a couple of pets, the same ones we have in our cage in the barn. He made the Empire great again as he placed the power and justice back where they belong, in the hands of the people. A year later the Queen and the Soldier had a daughter and a year after that a son. It all started 15 years ago..." John finished.

"Dad!" the 13 year old boy jumped, "You're the most toughest, hardcore badass in this world! You're... THE SHIT" he exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth, young man." his mother scolded as he stood from her work and walked in front of the couch where they sat.

She was as beautiful as ever, even more. Her waist long silver hair freely flowing behind her, her wounds of that day heald completely over the years and her ears stood tall and proud. Her figure as captivating as that day, an exotic beauty that captured John's heart for good.

John suddenly pulled her onto his lap earning a cute 'EEK' and kissed his Bunny Queen.

"I want to be an Outer Heaven soldier just like dad when I turn 18!" he said as his dad once explained him it's the required age there unlike here in Falmart.

The Queen turned towards her son and glared daggers at him,

"No child of mine will ever go and fight meat grinding Cyborgs, Metal Gears or the likes!" she knew all about her husbands world by now and for her their way of waging war was brutal and terrifying, even by the Warrior Bunny standards as she had the privilege to experience it herself from the first row seat 15 years ago. There was no honor or glory, only profit and countless of deaths.

Few minutes of the boy fruitlessly arguing with his unrelenting mother and his sister laughing victoriously at his predicament he told his family their pets are misbehaving once father suggested to use a good old 'pet poker' to poke some sense into them at which the young boy cheered and darted into his fathers 'Trophy Room' to get the item in question.

As he entered the room he admired his fathers P90, the Octocamo suit and the still coffee staind uniform that entered into legend. He then walked infront of the taxidermied prince Zorzal, defeated by his father and immortalized in a cowardly pose on his ass shielding himself with his hands.

The boy extended his arm with two fingers outstreched toward the trophy that was once the feared heir of the Empire looking smug,

"Your bullshit ends here" he told trying to sound intimidating.

Once he aquired the object of his interest, a expandable batton with the electric shocker on the tip used for riot control he darted towards the stables where the cage with the pets was located.

As he walked into the barn, he announced his presence by shocking the cage with the batton to which the three persons inside were connected with a chain. One was an old man, the former Emperor Molt, the other was his son Diabo and the third his daughter, a readhed named Pina Co Lada.

"Bad pets get a nice big jolt and no meals for two days. Baaad." He reprimended them giving them a couple more jolts. Once he was done there he walked towards the gate of his home, the Royal Palace that was overlooking the main Plaza and the REX in the center of it.

He raised his fist looking at the hulking robot his father used to pilot.

"One day dad, I'll be just like you!" he declared with burning passion and determination earning a few giggles from two of the guards, a blonde and chesnut haired Warrior Bunnies.

The End!

* * *

And there you go! I'll most likelly revise this chapter when I'll have a bit more free time.

Hope you enjoyed,

Cheers!


End file.
